marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is the flagship character of Marvel Comics and its most popular superhero. He has appeared in every Marvel vs. Capcom game since Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Backstory Spider-Man was originally just an ordinary teenager in high school named Peter Parker who lived with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, due to the fact that his parents were killed when Peter was young. He was very smart, however, he was also very physically weak, and was often made fun of by many of his fellow students. One day, Peter's life changed forever when he went to a public exhibition of the handling of nuclear waste. A spider was caught in the radiation, and Peter was bitten by it. Peter discovered he had spider powers, including enhanced strength, enhanced agility, and the ability to cling to walls. Peter decided to use his powers to win a cash prize for staying in the ring with a professional wrestler for three minutes. In order to prevent embarrassment if he lost, he decided to wear a mask to disguise himself. He easily defeated the wrestler, and a TV producer convinced him to go on television. Designing a full costume, and building himself a pair of Web-Shooters, that, as the name implies, shoot web. Peter decided to call himself Spider-Man, and became an immediate sensation. After his first appearance on television, Peter didn't stop a thief, believing that it wasn't his problem. Peter's fame rose, but he returned home one night to find that his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Seeking revenge, he easily caught his Uncle Ben's murderer, only to discover that it was the same thief that he could have stopped earlier. Feeling guilty for Ben's murder, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime, and officially became Spider-Man. That night, he remembered what his uncle always told him: With great power, there must also come great responsibility. Since his crime-fighting career began, Spidey has fought many villains, including Doctor Octopus, the Green Goblin, and Venom. Despite being a superhero, Spider-Man gained some critics, the most notable being J Jonah Jameson. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength - Having the proportional equivalent of a spider, Spider-Man lift objects as heavy as ten tons. * Superhuman Speed & Agility - It is said that Spider-Man is one of the most agile superheroes. He can quickly out-speed the movements of his enemies in combat, even other superheroes. He can dodge a bullet even at point blank range. * Superhuman Flexibility - Spider-man's flexibility allows him to assume stunts and positions a human cannot. Due to his superhuman flexibility, Spider-man's fighting style is very unconventional which is composed mostly of different acrobatic stunts. This unconventional fighting style makes Spider-man very unpredictable in battle and combined with his superhuman agility and flexibility, makes him a very deadly opponent. * Accelerated Healing Factor - Spider-Man can rapidly recover from injury higher than a normal human. * Wall-Crawling - Ability to cling to any surface due to miniature gripping hairs on his hands and feet * Spider-Sense- A tingling sensation which warns him potential immediate danger. Combined with his superhuman kinesthetics, this allows Spider-Man to evade many incoming attacks or threats. * Superhuman Reflexes - Able to dodge most of incoming attacks even without using his "spider-sense". * Genius Intellect * Web-Shooters - Invented by Peter Parker when he became Spider-Man. These are twin devices worn on wrists which are able to shoot "web fluid" at high pressure. * Web Fluid - Strands emitted by Spider-man's web shooters; also invented by Peter. These thin strands are very strong and sticky, like a spider's silk. Only Peter knows the exact formula in creating this material. Peter uses this web fluid to cross great distances (like a grappling hook), to grab things or opponents, and to create different things, like boxing gloves, or "web balls". The web fluid is considered as Spider-man's signature weapon. Personality Prior to being bitten by the radioactive spider, Peter Parker was a spineless, underwhelming, cowardly nerd who had unconditional respect for his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Arrogant at first after recieving his spider powers, Peter obtained a heroic and self-sacrificing outlook on life after his Uncle Ben died at the hands of a criminal Peter could have stopped. With his uncle's words on "Great Power & Great Responsibility" in mind, Peter fights as Spider-Man for justice and peace. As Spider-Man (and later on Peter in general), he regularly cracks jokes about, and banters with, enemies and allies alike. He sees situations with as much confidence, and as light a heart, as possible, and as a thrill seeker, loves to play around and show off for the enjoyment of it. In spite of this, he has admitted that the witty banter also serves as a defense mechanism, as he fears for his life when going into battle, and talking helps distract him from his harrowing thoughts. Despite being somewhat cocky and carefree, Spider-Man is very down to earth and mature. When facing particularly powerful or dangerous opponents, his humor and devil may care actions serve to mask any of his accompying doubts and fears. Spider-Man has a deep and abiding respect for both Captain America and Iron Man, both of them being huge role models in his life. This is part of why it was so hard for him to fight against Cap in the Civil War, and part of why he switched to Cap's team (since Peter hates to be on the wrong side of any law, he originally sided with Iron Man, but defected to Captain America's side when he realized the implications the Superhero Registration Act brought about, like the Prison 42 in the Negative Zone). Spider-Man is also an adaptable super genius, allowing for his use of wit and smarts to overwhelm his opponents and gain advantages in battle. This also comically allows for his nerdy tendencies. Spider-Man will always lend a helping hand to anyone in dire need, despite being a wisecracking and sarcastic free spirit; he hates injustice and will take action against it at the slightest turn of events. Sprites Trivia * Josh Keaton, who voices Spider-Man in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, reprises his role from the animated series The Spectacular Spider-Man. * Spider-Man has a secret costume in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, based off of the 'Spider Armor' from Web of Spider-Man #100 (as well as the suit of armor worn by an alternate version of Spider-Man in the 1990s animated series) which, interestingly enough, was destroyed by the end of the issue. * He also makes a quip in one of his victory quotes about Peter Porker, the Spider-Ham. "I'm pretty sure even the spectacular Spider-Ham could beat you." * Spidey's alternate color schemes are the Big Time costume (which he hadn't yet worn in the comics when it was revealed), the Venom Symbiote, and the Iron Spider costume (minus the extra arms). For Ultimate, he has the green Big Time scheme replaced by the red Big Time costume and gets two schemes based off his Future Foundation costume and the Spider-Armor. His DLC costume is Ben Reilly, the Scarlet Spider. * His win-quote against Firebrand in Ultimate is "You know, you look like the guy who ruined my marriage.", referencing Mephisto and serving as a reference to One More Day, where his marriage to his girlfriend was written out of continuity. This was referenced in issue 50 of Spider-Man/Deadpool. * His Marvel vs. Capcom ending is similar to the Maximum Carnage ending, where Venom becomes a hero and Spider-Man photographs the two together for the Daily Bugle (if he is paired with Venom). * Spider-Man's endings haven't shown any Capcom characters in any of the games except in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. In this game, he photographs himself and either Morrigan (in the arcade version) or Sakura (in the console versions) for the Daily Bugle. Another exception is Marvel vs. Capcom 1, where he takes a photograph with him teammate for the Daily Bugle, but the teammate can be a Capcom character if the player wants. * Spider-Man was confirmed to be in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Albert Wesker, Tron Bonne and X-23. He has however, received some controversy amongst fans due to his late confirmation for the game, as he was not in the initial lineup of Marvel characters announced. According to a Q&A session with the Japanese developers, Spider-Man was intentionally held off by Niitsuma until the Tokyo Game Show due to Spider-Man's popularity in Japan. * Spider-Man's opening quotes reference the theme song to the old Spider-Man cartoon ("Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man") and another is a parody of his Uncle Ben's influencial words before he was killed by the burglar: "With a great power, comes a great beatdown". ''The old Spider-Man cartoon's theme song is also referenced in one of his taunts : ''"Does what a spider can!" * Spider-Man, along with Captain America, Sentinel, Shuma-Gorath, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in all three Marvel vs Capcom games since the first one. * Spider-Man was revealed to the public alongside Wesker, whom he shares some similarities with: Both are extremely intelligent, and have somewhat similar super-powers obtained through infection. * As of MvC:I, Spider-Man's death at the hands of Morlun in Spider-Verse #2 has been retconned. * Spider-Man's new Level 3 super move in MVC:I is a reference to his battle with the Green Goblin from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Movie (2002) in the burning building. * As of MvC:I, Spider-Man is the second character to wear a DLC costume which was originally worn by some of villains, the first being Iron Man in (Ultimate) Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Category:Spider-Man Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Spider-Man Characters de:Spider-Man es:Spider-Man pt:Homem Aranha